Tales of Rabanastre
by Dynast-Kid
Summary: My first story! It's about the group arriving in Rabanastre, and going on adventures in and around the city. Later chapters will feature more locations. So, now that you've read the summary, read the story! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Okay, my first story ever! It takes place between when the party leaves Mt Bur-Omisace, and head for Archades. Each chapter will center around one or two characters and their adventures in and around Rabanastre, though they will be heading to some of the other places too. **

**Enjoy!**

**-PROLOGUE: Rabanastre, Here We Come! **

"Better go prepared."

Those three words, spoken by the sky pirate Balthier, resonated through Vaan's head as the young orphan and his five companions arrived in the Nomad Village in Giza. They had trekked from the holy Mt Bur-Omisace, through the frigid Paramina Rift and verdant Golmore Jungle, traversed the wide Ozmone plain and had finally arrived in Giza, barely missing the Rains. Their destination? The seat of empire, the Imperial Capital of Archades.

"Penelo, I'm so tired." Vaan moaned groggily to his friend Penelo. Ever since their home of Rabanastre had been occupied by the Archadian Imperials, Vaan and Penelo were almost attached at the hip. Penelo was like a sister to him, her blonde locks reminiscent to Vaan's late mother's. In a way, Penelo almost was a mother. She guarded over the young orphans in Lowtown when Vaan went on errands for their eccentric friend Old Dalan. She watched over Vaan and always tried to keep him out of trouble, not unlike a mother Cockatrice keeping her chicks out of the path of an enraged Slaven. Though she had become quite chatty since the journey had begun.

"I know you are Vaan, I am too. But look on the bright side; we're almost back in Rabanastre. I'm sure that the others wouldn't mind if we stopped to rest a couple of days or so in the city. It'd give us a chance to rest and restock on supplies so that we'll be ready for anything we might face on our way to Archades." Penelo retorted.

"I guess…But I still don't see why we couldn't have just used a Gate Crystal…"

"Using a Gate Crystal would've been the quickest and safest way, but walking is so much more fun! Not to mention the huge amount of loot we collected. Think about all of the gil we'll make selling this stuff in Muthru. Slaying all of those undead in the Stilshrine of Miriam and selling their remains is sure to earn us something. Those Malboros in the Golmore Jungle also dropped a lot of vines, which I know is of some value in the bazaar. We'll be gillionaires before you know it! I also feel stronger and more experienced. Y'know? I've also gotten pretty good with fighting. And if you think about it, that License Board thing is really quite--"

"Penelo, may I request a helpful hand?" called their Viera companion, Fran. Fran used to keep to herself and talk only when her extensive knowledge was needed, but she had begun to warm up to her new traveling partners and had grown to become quite fond of them. Swapping battle stories with Basch, telling tales of great wyrms and others of the sort to Vaan and Penelo, even swapping beauty tips with Ashe.

"Sure thing!" Penelo called back to Fran. Fran was having trouble adjusting her newly equipped accessory, the Jade Collar, and everyone knew Penelo had a knack for fixing accessories. Secretly, Vaan was happy that Fran had diverted Penelo's attention away from him, as he grew painfully bored with Penelo's occasional long-winded speeches, and he was sure that she was about to erupt with one.

"Vaan," called out a familiar voice "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Vaan turned around and saw the young boy, Jinn. The boy ran up to Vaan and jumped up and down in excitement. This boy, Jinn, was a friend of Vaan's who lived in the Giza Plains. Before Vaan's journey began, even before he had met his sky pirate buddies, Balthier and Fran, he had helped Jinn make Sunstones by siphoning energy from the dark crystals that dotted the Giza Plains.

"Hey Jinn! How's everyone been?" Vaan asked in a delighted tone of voice. He was always fond of younger kids, they made him feel important and authoritive, like the captain of an army brigade or something.

"We're doing great! When I first heard from Camina that you guys were back in the village, I didn't believe it, but she wasn't kidding! Kytes came down here and told us that you were on some big adventure; that you even went all the way to Bhujerba! You have to tell us about your adventures!" Jinn exclaimed. By now, all of the children of the village were forming a crowd around Vaan, each asking Vaan questions almost simultaneously.

"Did you go to Kerwon?!"

"Did you _really_ fight a wyrm in the Golmore Jungle!?"

"Did you meet the Marquis Ondore guy!?"

"Is it true you got stranded in the Paramina Rift?!"

"Did you meet the Gran Kilti-Kilti...!?"

"How many Imperials did you kill?!"

"Uhhh…Well, let me see…" Vaan muttered, not knowing which questions to answer first. He then heard the soft, but authoritive voice of the Giza resident, Elder Brunoa.

"Children, that'll be enough. I'm sure our guest is too busy right now to tell stories. Run along, he'll be back and when we see him again, I'm sure he'll have even more stories to tell us. Right young man?" Elder Brunoa asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Vaan answered back. The children pouted in disappointment, and then scattered off to play. Elder Brunoa nodded her head and headed back to her small hut near the Cockatrice stables.

"C'mon Vaan, we're heading towards the city!" Penelo called out to Vaan. Vaan turned to Penelo and ran off towards the rest of the group.

"Well Vaan," Penelo said, "we're back in good ole' Rabanastre. Migelo is gonna be so happy to see us! And I can't wait to have a nice cold drink at the Sandsea, non-alcoholic of course! And maybe Tomaj has some hunts for us to complete! Do you think that when we see Old Dalan that—"

Penelo's constant babbling did not hamper Vaan's happy attitude. He was just glad to be back home in Rabanastre.

Well, I hope you like it. Please R&R. No flames please, I laugh at them. Also, if you all like it, i'll continue the story.


	2. Two New Friends

W00t! It's the second chapter! I really like this chapter. It's kinda short though. And it also contains my theory of the whole, 'Male Viera' thing. Enjoy!

**-CHAPTER 2: Two New Friends**

"Woohoo! We're finally back in Rabanastre!" Vaan shouted as the copper skinned orphan and his companions made their way through the Rabanastre Southgate. Vaan stopped and took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh Dalmascan air. He stopped to gaze up at the towering buildings above, reminiscing of the times when he and his brother, Reks, were younger and enjoyed climbing on the sides of buildings.

"Fran, let's head to the aerodrome and check on the Strahl." The handsome skypirate, Balthier, instructed to his Viera partner. Balthier and Fran were always together, and it usually made their companions question the true nature of their relationship. Despite their compatibility, the two were very different people. Balthier; cocky, playful, his tongue dipped in silver and his mind always on where he'd get his next bit o' gil. Then there was Fran; wise, knowledgeable, stoic, and concerned with things far more important than what Balthier considered important.

"Vaan, let's go see Migelo!" Penelo shouted, her thick blonde pigtails waving in the gentle breeze. Vaan nodded, and the two teenagers bounded off through the Southgate into the crowded city streets, leaving only Ashe and Basch near the Gate Crystal.

"Princess, it looks like we might be here for a while. It would be in our best interest to rest up and re-supply. Our journey isn't an easy one, and not even the gods could keep me from entering a battle unprepared. Would you care to join me restock?" Basch asked Ashe, his rugged voice resounding in her ears. Ashe always felt a little uneasy in Basch's presence. She had grown to trust him, but still bore a little animosity towards him for what she had believed he'd one to her father.

"No, I would enjoy being alone for now." Ashe retorted. Basch subtly nodded his head, and headed into the city, leaving Ashe alone at the Southgate. As soon as Ashe saw Basch walk through the gate, she walked over to the Chocobo stables.

"I see Gurdy is still peddling Chocobos." Ashe mumbled to herself. Before the Archadian invasion, King Raminas would buy Chocobos from Gurdy, and he would ride through the palace gardens with his only daughter at his side. Ashe gave a small smile as she reminisced on the times before the Archadian occupation. Before her reported suicide. Before the war and the resistance; and before her father's death…

"Watch where I'm going!" Ashe heard a voice call out as she was shoved by a husky Imperial. Ashe shot the man a cold glance, but the armored Imperial returned her stare with a quick jostle of his spear, just to show who was in charge. Ashe was very proud and dignified, and she started to insult the man, but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. She blew the rude soldier off, and headed off into South Plaza.

"Why must these gods forsaken Imperials be so rude…If he had done that to me two years ago…" Then she reminded herself. It was no longer two years ago. It was now, and now she would have to deal with the harsh realities of the world outside of the palace walls. As she climbed the plaza steps, she gazed in awe at the magnificent buildings that surrounded her. She had only been outside of the palace a handful of times and had never been able to inhale the beauty of the city. Even when she and Vossler were stationed in Rabanastre, she had only been granted access to the labyrinthine Garamsythe Waterway, and the forever gloomy Lowtown. The last time she remembered ever seeing an extended view of the city was two years ago at her wedding procession. Ashe slowly walked to the fountain's edge and stared into the crystal clear water.

"That water there is imported straight from the clear river Sogoht in Jahara." A voice said from behind Ashe. She turned to see a young man, about her age, staring into the babbling fountain. He then turned and shot her a friendly smile.

"I'm Cotze," The young man said, "and what's your name may I ask?"

"I'm Ash-Amalia." Ashe said shyly. She quickly turned her attention back to the splashing water in the fountain.

"I've never seen you 'round before. You must not be from Rabanastre." Cotze said to Ashe. She slowly faced him.

"…I'm…From Bhujerba." Ashe mumbled quietly. She didn't want to make friends, because she knew she would have to leave soon.

"You seem…nervous, a little tense." Cotze said while slowly pacing back and forth in front of Ashe. "I know you just met me, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can confide in me. I have to leave, but I hope to see ya around." Cotze waved his handed as he left; Ashe waved back, and slowly walked off towards the Westgate. Ashe watched him leave, then slowly sat on the edge of the fountain. Something about Cotze intrigued her.

"You two would make a lovely couple…" Ashe heard an unfamiliar voice say. She turned to see a viera, dressed in a blue corset and brown knee-length pants, sitting upon the top of the fountain. Ashe wondered how long she had been sitting there, and wondered if this viera had heard Ashe and Cotze's conversation.

"You may not believe me, but I sense a strong connection between the two of you." The viera said looking down at Ashe. "I too, am seeking romance."

"Oh no, I am in no search for romance." Ashe said as she stood to face the viera, perched upon the fountain top. "My journey is much more important than looking for love."

The viera turned to Ashe. "You might not think so, but you are in search of a companion. I feel in you, a void…A void that can only be filled by love. It's as if…As if you have lost someone of great importance to you…A brother, a father, even a lover…I left my village in Golmore to seek love. It felt like somewhere, a voice was calling me, and my heart was following it. I longed for my soul mate. There were no males in my village, as males in Viera culture are not permitted to live in the same villages as females, because their lack of the ability to hear the voice of the Wood. I knew my soul mate couldn't be near my village, so I left, and headed here. I have searched long for my soul mate, and my heart tells me this is where he can be found. I can sense in you that same longing I have."

Ashe stared up at the viera. "Th-Thank you. I think you might be correct."

The viera hopped off the top of the fountain and landed expertly on the stone plaza ground. She stood up next to Ashe and placed her large hands on Ashe's shoulders. "If you need to talk to me about anything, you have my consent to do so. My name is Elja, and you can find me here." Elja then turned and headed off into the East End of the city.

Ashe watched as the tall, and very beautiful, viera woman, Elja, walk away. In the span of a half hour she had made two friends. Two more people she could count on. She sat on the edge of the fountain, and stared off into the sky. Then she wondered; was Elja right? Did Ashe really have an emptiness in her heart? The only people Ashe had ever loved; her eight brothers, her beloved Rasler, and her father _had_ all been taken away from her. Maybe Elja was right about Ashe. This made Ashe think about what kind of things Fran had been sensing about her all along; she then about Cotze. Elja was right about Ashe having a void in her heart, but would Cotze be the one to fill it? Could someone she barely knew really be her soul mate?...

For the rest of the afternoon, Ashe sat and wondered.

Did you all like it!?

Send me your reviews! I wanna know what you guys felt about it. And to let the uninformed know, Cotze is an actual character in the game! He appears in the Earth Tyrant Extermination side quest. Elja is an actual character too! Well, she doesn't have a canon anme, but I gave her one. She is featured in teh Viera Rendezvous side quest.

And did you spot my theory on male Viera? I believe that there _are _male Viera. I think that they look like male versionsof the female Viera we see in the game. My theory is that they have to live in their own secluded villages, away from the females, because they lack the ability to hear the voice of the Wood. In the game, the Wood is described as a 'her', and I think only female viera may be able to hear her because of the stated reason. But that's just my two cents.

Expect chapter three sometime in the near future!


End file.
